flat tires
by Total Drama Addict
Summary: Sierra gets a flat tire, and guess who shows up to help her out. SierraxBrady, just because i felt like it.


**A/N** I was thinking about Sierra and Cody. Sierra in particular. If I think Cody should be with Beth, who do I think should be with Sierra? Not Noah, I could never do that to him (speaking of Noah, I have to find him a pretty girlfriend... an OC, I think...). Not Alejandro because him and Heather are perfect for each other (yes, that was my original thought. Mainly because I had already paired up everyone else, though the pairs have shifted since then...). Not an OC, because I've already got one in the works for Noah... then I remembered Brady. He was originally going to star in the Roses Bloom series as a crazed ex-boyfriend wanting revenge on Cody, but now it only makes sense that if Beth took Sierra's 'boyfriend', why can't Sierra take Beth's 'boyfriend'? While I pondered this idea, my mom was talking about flat tires. And thus, this story was born.

* * *

Sierra's car jerked to a stop. She got out of it and saw the smoking flat tire on her back wheel. _I have a flat tire? Crap! What can I do now... oh, I know! I'll just call Cody and ask him to help me out!_ She pulled out her phone and flipped through her numbers, then realized something. _Wait a minute. Cody changed his number. I don't know his new number. I guess I've got to do it myself._

She opened up the trunk of her car and found the spare tire, the wrench, and the car jack. She got to work propping up the car, when she heard a car pull up and park behind her. She turned to see a shiny red sports car. She recognized the person in the car as Beth's old 'boyfriend', Brady. Although there was never any proof of them being together, and she had even heard that the producers had paid him to appear on the season 2 finale.

"Do you need some help?" he asked. Even propping up the car was hard, so she really considered letting him help. But she knew he had a bit of a crush on her, and she couldn't have him thinking she liked him.

"No." she said. Having gotten the car propped good, she began working on removing the flat tire. The first bolt was very stubborn and she couldn't loosen it. But she refused to admit defeat. Brady hadn't left, and she could feel him watching her.

Suddenly she felt someone right behind her, breathing down her neck. Two strong, muscular arms pressed against hers. Two rough, well worn hands grasped hers and suddenly the bolt was loosened. The arms, which she now realized belonged to Brady, withdrew and she stood up to face him. It was then that she noticed he had taken his shirt off, and how muscular he was. _Okay, so maybe he's hot. That doesn't mean I'd pick him over Cody. Models are supposed to be hot._

"Well... I guess you could help me..." she said.

"I hoped you would say that." he said, a slight smile playing on his lips. _And... he's also good with tools..._ she thought as he easily unscrewed the bolts. _And he's also really strong... and hot... no! You don't like him, Sierra! You don't!_

"You know, Cody's never really liked you. It's a shame you keep chasing him." he said.

_Maybe he's right. Maybe I should just give up..._

"I don't know, I guess I just keep hoping he will change his mind." she said.

He made quick work of the job, and when he finished he used his shirt to wipe the grease off his hands and the sweat off his face. Then he threw it over his shoulder.

"There you go." he said.

"Thanks a bunch, Brady. Is there any way I could repay you?" she asked, getting into her car.

"Well, you could go out with me on Friday..." he said. She shut the door and started to drive away, but found herself stopping and rolling down the window. He had already began heading back towards his car, so it came as a real surprise to him when she called his name.

"Brady!" she said. He whipped around.

"What?" he asked.

"Pick me up at six!" she said, unable to stop herself. Then she rolled up her window and drove off, only able to think of her upcoming date with Brady.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: I don't know... I guess it could work.

Kayla: did it work out better in your head?

Me: yeah, it did.

Derek: oh well, it was kind of cute how she kept fighting it. Kinda reminds me of Heather or Courtney.

Kayla: yeah.


End file.
